The Tales of Pandora Black
by ladybrittania7
Summary: Pandora Lorelei Black has lived with the Tonks family ever since she was a baby after her father, Sirius Black, was sent to Azkaban. Follow her as she goes through the years making new friends (like the golden trio), sorts the truths from the lies, and figures out who she truly is deep down inside. At the end of the day...she's proud to be a black. please fav/review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone to this new fanfiction. :) This first chapter is like the prequel to everything. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Halloween Night**

Sirius Black sped quickly to Godric's Hollow on his motorbike. He had a backpack on his back and a little baby resting in the baby sling around his shoulders. The baby was his precious little daughter, Pandora Black. It was hard raising her as a single father, as the mother left her on his doorstep after her birth, but was able to thanks to the help of James and Lily Potter who had their own son, Harry Potter. He had visited Peter Pettigrew's house to find him missing so he immediately flew to his close friend's house.

What he saw was devastating.

The house was destroyed and James and Lily were dead. Rubeus Hagrid was already there with baby Harry. They spoke for a while, thinking about what must have happened and comforted one another.

"Give him to me, Hagrid. I will take care of him. I am his godfather." Sirius said.

Hagrid shook his head, "I can't. He is ter go ter his aunt and uncle. Dumbledore's orders."

Sirius argued with him but he finally gave in. "Alright, fine. Take my motorbike. I won't be needing it anymore."

Hagrid looked surprised, "What about you and Pandora?"

"I will be taking her to my cousin Andromeda until everything is sorted out. It will be fine, Hagrid. Now go."

And so Hagrid left.

Sirius was grief-stricken at his friend's death and angry at Peter. His friend sold out James and Lily. Someone they thought they could trust! Sirius was going to track down Peter if it was the last thing he ever did. He looked down at Pandora who was waking up. She was so innocent, so happy, not understanding anything that was happening. What if she got hurt? Sirius knew he would never be able to forgive himself if she was ever injured. He loved her.

Sirius disapparated to the Tonks front door and knocked. A few minutes later the door opened, revealing a tired looking Andromeda.

"Sirius! What are you doing here at this time of night!" she exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry but can you look after Pandora for a few days? Some bad things have happened tonight and I just need you to look after her. I've brought a bag containing her necessities and a few toys. You know where my house is if you need anything else." Sirius explained.

"Sirius…."

"Please Andromeda. You are one of the few people I trust with her."

Andromeda looked at Pandora, who was chewing on the side of the sling, and sighed, "Fine. I'm sure Ted won't mind and Nymphadora should be happy."

Sirius smiled, "Thank you so much."

He looked down at his child that looked so much like him. She had little tufts of black hair and bright, shining grey eyes that looked up at her father in wonder. She was a healthy one year old. (Born on February 19, 1980.)

He pulled out a letter that he had written, just in case, from his back pocket and gave it to Andromeda. "If something was to happen to me and I don't come back, give her this letter when she asks who I am in the future. Hopefully you won't have to."

She took the letter along with the backpack. Sirius took the sling off and held Pandora in his arms, "I love you, my child. Never forget that." He kissed her forehead. She kissed his nose and giggled, causing Sirius to smile. He gave her over to Andromeda, kissing her one more time.

And then he left.

* * *

 **There you go. The next chapter begins when Pandora is 11. please review and whatnot!**

 **Also, I named her Pandora in respect to how the Black family names their kids after astromical signs and such.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pandora Black

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Pandora Black**

A letter.

That's all eleven year old Pandora Black had of her biological father. It's been ten years since he left her at the Tonks house, never to return. And no wonder. She heard the stories of what happened between him and his friend James Potter that night. How he betrayed James. How he followed he-who-must-not-be-named and how he fled after he dropped her off at the house when the dark lord was killed by the famous Harry Potter.

'At least he cared enough to bring me here.'

That's where the letter confused her. Her adoptive parents, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, gave her the letter when she asked about him when she was around 7. It read:

 _Dear my beloved Pandora,_

 _If you are reading this letter then that means I am most likely dead._ (He was actually in Azkaban) _The reason you are with the Tonks is because your biological mother did not wish to take care of you when you were born. She handed you over to me and fled back to her country. She was a pure-blood witch from the Leva family from Greece that I had met when she was here for business which ultimately and accidentally led to your birth. I do not despise your mother and neither should you, even though I can understand why if you do. I love you, Pandora, more than anyone. I am sincerely sorry that I am not with you and you have to read this letter, as I'm not good at writing down feelings, but just know that I will always be with you in your heart. I love you and truly wish you the best in life._

 _Love,_

 _Your father, Sirius Black_

The letter along with what happened to him deeply confused her. If he loved her so much then why did he do what he did? Why did he leave her? She only showed her adoptive sister, Nymphadora, the letter. Pandora didn't want anyone else to know. She comforted her and made sure that Pandora knew that she had people that loved her, and she was right. Pandora had the three Tonks that cared about her so much. Andromeda and Ted became her mother and father while Nymphadora became her sister that she looked up to. Pandora called her 'sissy' and she would use her metamorphagus forms to cheer her up when she was down.

She still went by her last name, Black. Her family agreed as long as Pandora never told anyone who her father was. Most people didn't even know Sirius ever had a child and it was best if it was left that way. They didn't want Pandora to be hurt by the public's opinions on the matter.

Pandora didn't hate her father but she didn't like him either. Most of the time, she just tried not to think about it. She had the Tonks after all.

* * *

Tomorrow was September first, meaning that she would be heading to Hogwarts for her first year. She had went to Diagon Alley last week to get her wand and other things. Pandora was both excited and scared at the same time. She had never been away from home for such a long time plus Nymphadora graduated from Hogwarts the previous spring so she wouldn't be there with her to help.

"You'll be fine." Dora (her nickname) said at dinner. "Just send us all lots of letters and we'll send you stuff."

"Of course I'll send letters." Pandora smiled. "You guys didn't get me my own owl for nothing."

"I know you'll make lots of friends and will have a lot of fun. Just make sure to study and pass while you're at it." Andromeda spoke.

"And be safe." Ted added.

"I will. I promise."

The next morning, Pandora woke up and got ready. She wore a simple purple t-shirt with jeans since she would be changing into her robes on the train later anyway. She looked at her appearance in the bathroom mirror. She had long silky black hair that went down to her waist and was slightly wavy. She had bright shining grey eyes and slightly olive colored skin, probably from her Greek heritage.

"Honey! Breakfast is ready!" Pandora heard Andromeda yell.

She headed downstairs and ate quickly. Then, she double checked her things to make sure she didn't forget anything. Lastly, she kissed, hugged, and said her goodbyes to Ted and Nymphadora before heading to platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross with Andromeda.

She had been there before thanks to sissy but she had never went to get on the train herself. It felt strange. She gave her things to a train person and said goodbye to her 'mother'.

"Be careful, Pandora. Don't forget to write and tell us how life is going. I love you." Andromeda kissed her head and hugged her.

Pandora smiled, "I will. I love you. Don't miss me too much."

After that she took a deep breath and stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. She found an empty compartment and sat there. Not to long after the train began to move. She sat there most of the day thinking to herself and grabbed a few snacks from the trolley every now and then.

'I wonder what house I'll be in?'

She didn't really care which house she ended up in. She could be a Slytherin as she was a pureblood and a Black. A Gryffindor wouldn't be bad nor would being in Ravenclaw. She also didn't mind if she was in Hufflepuff. Nymphadora was in that house and she was amazing. She was even going to try to be an Auror. Pandora knew that Dora would be over the moon if she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

There was a knock then the door opened, revealing three boys. The middle one was blonde while the other two were thickset and looked kind of mean.

"What are you doing here all alone?" the middle one said.

"Well, no one has come in so that would be why." Pandora said matter-of-factly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and these two are Crabbe and Goyle."

Pandora had heard of the Malfoy's from Andromeda. Her younger sister Narcissa married a man named Lucius and had a son. Which meant that they were technically distant cousins.

"What's your name and status?"

Pandora rolled her eyes, "I'm a pureblood if that's what you mean. My name doesn't matter but my first name is Pandora."

Draco eyed her suspiciously, "Well at least you're a pureblood. Now if you'll excuse me, Harry Potter is supposed to be on this train and we are going to pay him a little visit."

Pandora stared at the door after they left. The Harry Potter was on the train? Well they are the same age. She couldn't wait to meet him. She wouldn't say who her father was of course, but it would still be awesome to meet him.

Eventually she changed into her school robes and waited as the train came to a stop. She went with the other first years with a huge man named Hagrid to the lake to be put into boats. That's how they were getting to the castle. They were then led to the castle doors where a stern looking woman named Professor McGonagall was waiting. She told them the basics like the houses and house points before heading back into the Great Hall. Some first years looked scared while others were still calm. Pandora was one of them. She already knew about the sorting hat from Nymphadora.

After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall came back and led them into the hall. It was beautiful, more beautiful than Pandora could have ever imagined with the night ceiling and floating candles. They were lead to the front where McGonagall put an old pointed wizard's hat on a four-legged stool. It began to sing a song about the four houses. At the end everyone applauded and McGonagall began to call out names in alphabetical order. Pandora was the second name to be called.

"Black, Pandora!"

She shakily walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another Black. Will you be the same or different as those who had come before you?"

Pandora gulped. She knew of her family's dark past. How most were pureblood supremacists and loved the dark arts. There were a few, like Andromeda, who was different and was kicked out of the family because of it.

"I could put you in Slytherin. You are smart but I don't think Ravenclaw is for you. You have a lot of bravery and courage but you're also a hard worker and would do anything for the one's you love. Hmmmm…..Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? A hard choice. You would do well in either. However, I think at the end of the day you would do best in…..GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table shouted in happiness as Pandora got up and headed over there. She passed by Malfoy who was looking at her with a lot of curiosity. She was happy where she was sorted even though there was a thought in the back of her mind about how Sirius Black was also sorted into Gryffindor. Pandora sat down at a spot beside a girl who introduced herself as a second year Katie Bell and across from two identical twins who called themselves Fred and George Weasley. Pandora stared at them for a while, determined to eventually be able to tell them apart.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer." The one named Fred said. Pandora chuckled and looked back up at the front.

The rest of the sorting was kind of boring until 'Potter, Harry' was called. The whole hall was silent as he was being sorted. Eventually it shouted Gryffindor and the table cheered. Even Pandora yelled and cheered in happiness.

Eventually, Fred and George's younger brother Ron was sorted and the rest of the names were called. Soon after, food magically appeared and everyone dug in. The house ghost, Sir Nicholas, came over and introduced himself and people started discussing their families. Pandora was eating some pudding when she was asked by Seamus Finnegan.

"I'm a pureblood. I don't really know who my biological parents are though. My mother was a pureblood witch from Greece who abandoned me as soon as I was born. I've never known my father. I live with my adoptive parents and sister. They are the best family I could've ever wanted." It wasn't a lie. Everyone kind of stared at her not knowing what to say. Eventually everyone went on to other conversations.

At the end of the meal, Dumbledore spoke. He talked about forbidden stuff and about the mysterious third corridor. Pandora wondered what made it so dangerous. Pandora also participated in the school song before everyone got up to head to the common rooms.

She was lead up to the Gryffindor tower with the other first years by Percy Weasley. She headed to the girls dormitory where she found a room with other first years Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. Her things was already by a bed in a corner of the room. She changed into her pajamas and hopped into bed.

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **Review and such on how I did and feel free to ask me if you have any questions. and fav and follow if you like. see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Semester

**Here's the third chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! I only own my OC unfortunately.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The First Semester**

The first week went by quickly. The Tonks were all happy when she told them she was sorted into Gryffindor. Nymphadora was also pleased that she was almost sorted into Hufflepuff. They sent her some of her favorite candy which she shared with the girls from her dormitory. All the classes, except maybe history of magic, was interesting to some degree. On Friday was potions, one of the more interesting classes, and not because it was fun.

As she headed to the dungeons she was stopped by Malfoy. "I told my mother about you. She doesn't know of a Pandora Black in her family so who exactly are you?"

Pandora sighed. She should have seen this coming. "Like I told you on the train, my family doesn't matter. I've never known my biological parents and I live with adoptive ones. Sorry I can't tell you more."

Draco stared at her not necessarily believing her words, "You sure about that?"

"Duh. I wouldn't lie about my family."

"Fine." Draco said and went on ahead. Pandora had a feeling that this wasn't the last time she would be questioned by him.

In potions, Pandora quickly realized that Snape hated her just as much as he hated Harry Potter. Why, she had no idea. During the lesson he would remind her of every little thing she was doing wrong loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well I'm sorry for this being my first time ever brewing a potion." Pandora grumbled.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Snape said and walked away. Pandora was so angry that she almost snapped the quills in her hand.

After class she met Harry and Ron at the stairs. "At least I'm not the only one he hates." Pandora said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Harry looked at her.

"I'm Pandora Black. Nice to officially meet you." Pandora held out her hand.

"You too." Harry smiled and shook her hand.

"You as well Ron." Pandora said. Ron and she shook hands as well. "Well I'm gonna head back to the common room. See you guys later!"

Pandora had finally officially met Harry which made the cruelty of potions earlier less awful. In the common room she picked up The Daily Prophet which had an article on a Gringott's break-in.

 _'Well that's certainly interesting.'_

The next week was fairly the same. Hermione Granger was becoming one of her favorite acquaintances, not necessarily friends yet. Even though she was a bit bossy and controlling, the Hufflepuff side of Pandora still wanted to be nice to her. After all she was really smart and helped Pandora with her homework every now and then.

That Thursday was flying lessons. Pandora wasn't too worried about it since Nymphadora would let her ride with her at their home every now and then.

"You'll be fine Hermione." Pandora reassured her as they headed onto the grounds.

Madam Hooch explained what they were to do when everyone stood by a school broom. Pandora shouted 'up' and it came to her hand on the second try. She was very pleased. After they mounted the brooms correctly Neville started to rise. He had accidentally stepped off too early and it looked like he didn't know what to do. He finally fell down and broke his wrist in the process. Hooch left to take him to the hospital wing.

This gave Malfoy a perfect opportunity to verbally bully Neville. He found and picked up Neville's remembrall that his gran had sent them. This led to him and Harry fighting for it in the air. Malfoy threw it and Harry was able to catch it before it hit the ground. It was remarkable. Professor McGonagall came into view shouting Harry's name. She led him away back into the castle. Pandora hoped nothing bad happened to him.

That night at dinner, Pandora overheard Harry and Ron talking about Harry becoming the new Gryffindor seeker despite being a first year.

"That's amazing!" she said to them.

They jumped, "Don't tell anyone." Harry said.

Pandora pretended to zip her lips. "I won't. I promise."

She then overheard their conversation with the Weasley twins and their wizards duel with Malfoy. That night, she talked to Hermione as she hopped into bed.

"I can't believe those two. They're actually going to do it. I was going to tell Percy but now I plan on staying up so they have no choice but to stay here."

"Come on, Hermione. What's life without a few risks every now and then?" Pandora said. Hermione glared at her.

"Okay. Sorry, sorry."

The next morning, Hermione ranted to Pandora about what had happened the previous night. Malfoy had stood Harry and Ron up (imagine that) and the third corridor held a huge three headed dog that was guarding something through a trap door in the floor.

"Was the dog cute?" Pandora asked. Hermione gave her a glare that would kill Medusa.

"I was just kidding…It's certainly interesting though. I wonder what it's guarding."

"Who knows." Hermione sighed.

After breakfast, Hermione and Pandora were climbing the staircase when they came across Harry and Ron. Harry was carrying a package that he got at breakfast which obviously looked like a new broom he was going to use for quidditch.

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" Hermione angrily said.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron," it's doing us so much good."

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. Pandora looked at the boys, "I think the broom is pretty awesome. Good luck with quidditch, Harry."

Harry nodded his thanks and Pandora continued up the stairs.

"How on earth does she handle Hermione? She's actually cool." Pandora heard Ron say behind her.

* * *

As September came to close, the air was becoming slightly colder but not enough to be completely awful like it would be come December. Pandora was working on an essay for History of Magic by the Black lake. She was sitting against a tree with the giant squid relaxing in the shallow part of the lake. Pandora looked up when she heard people come closer.

"Looks like we have company, Georgie."

Fred and George stood in front of Pandora with Lee, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia behind them.

Pandora smirked. "Mind helping me with this essay?"

George laughed, "No. Besides, we're just hanging out here until dinner."

Katie sat down beside Pandora, "I remember having to do this essay over the Giant rebellions. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Lee looked out at the lake, "Awesome, the squid is out there!"

"Remember what happened to you, Katie?" Angelina asked.

Katie shuddered, "How could I not."

Pandora looked at her, "What happened?"

"Fred and George betted me to go out and touch the squid last year. I did but got inked as well." Katie explained.

"It was bloody amazing." Fred laughed.

"You should do it, Pandora." George said.

Pandora arched her eyebrow, "What do I get out of it?"

"Georgie and I will do one thing you ask us to do." Fred offered. Pandora thought about it and decided, why not? The squid was said to be partly domesticated. What could go wrong?

Pandora stood up and pulled off her robes, shoes, socks, tie, and button up shirt leaving her in her skirt and white tank top. She pulled her hair bow off of her wrist and put her hair up in a messy bun.

"Holy crap she's actually gonna do it!" Lee said happily.

Pandora smirked, "Duh. I'm always up for a challenge."

Pandora waded into the water. It was a bit cold but not too bad. Slowly, she waded deeper to where the squid was. By the time she got there, she was thigh deep. The squid looked at her curiously as did Pandora.

"Hey there. I'm Pandora Black. I'm a new first year. The twins dared me to come over here and touch you. Is that okay?"

The squid continued to stare but didn't do anything to cause alarm. Pandora slowly held out her hand. A few second later she gently touched the side of its face. The squid stilled. Pandora smiled and withdrew her hand.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, the squid jerked and swam away to deeper waters causing a huge wave to go over Pandora, soaking her. Pandora coughed and sputtered. She could hear laughs from behind her.

 _'At least it didn't ink me.'_

Pandora waded back to shore. She climbed onto the bank where Katie put her dry robe over her.

"That was so awesome, Pan!" Fred congratulated her.

"I didn't think you would go through with it." Lee added.

Pandora smiled and laughed. George grabbed her stuff and they all headed back to the common room joking and laughing all the way. As soon as they got through the portrait hole Hermione came up to them.

"Why on earth are you soaking wet?" she asked Pandora.

"Fred and George betted me to touch the squid. I did and it swam away, soaking me in the process."

Hermione looked surprised, "Why would you do that? You could've gotten hurt!"

"But I didn't."

Hermione looked away, "Ugh, you're hopeless."

"Yep." Pandora grabbed her stuff from George. "I'm going to go change. I'll see you guys at dinner. Oh, and Fred, George?"

"Yes?" they both said in unison.

"You said you'll do one thing I ask if I touched the squid. I did so now you have to do my History of Magic essay. I'll give you details later." Pandora grinned and headed to the girls dormitory as the twins grumbled but chuckled behind her.

And that's how Pandora and the twins became friends.

* * *

Before Pandora knew it, it was Halloween. That morning in charms class, she was partnered with Neville to practice the Wingardium Leviosa spell. Pandora was getting the hang of it but Neville….not so much. Poor boy. She looked over to Hermione who was working with Ron. He didn't look too happy.

Pandora didn't see Hermione the next class or any that afternoon and she was getting pretty worried about it. Before dinner she went to the bathroom where she heard crying. Pandora walked over to the sound and stopped.

"Hermione?"

Hermione was sitting in the corner with tears running down her cheeks.

Pandora sat down beside her, "What happened?"

"Ron. He…he was talking about h-how I'm a nightmare and t-that no one can stand m-me." Hermione sniffled.

"I can stand you."

"You're the only one it seems…" Hermione wiped her eyes. "Look, just go. Enjoy the dinner. I'll be fine."

"You sure? I can stay here with you." Pandora asked.

"No, its fine. Please."

Pandora nodded. "See you later I guess."

She left Hermione, still feeling slightly worried, and went into the great hall. She was eating her pork chop when professor Quirrell came running in.

"Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know." He then fell to the floor in a dead faint. People started to panic. Even Pandora was slightly scared at the news.

Dumbledore's voice boomed to all in the hall. He ordered everyone to return to the common rooms. Pandora went with the other first years with Percy. As soon as she went through the portrait hole she remembered Hermione. Pandora didn't see her in the common room or in their dormitory. Now Pandora was very worried. She sat down in a chair and tried to calm herself. When food was sent up to the common room she only ate some pudding. She wasn't feeling very hungry anymore.

Eventually, Hermione came through the door. Pandora stood up and hugged her, "Dear Merlin, thank heavens your safe. I was worried."

Hermione smiled and told her what happened with the troll in the bathroom including how she lied. Harry and Ron then came in. The three of them stared at each other awkwardly before going to get plates of food.

Pandora smiled. It looked like Hermione finally got some new friends.

* * *

It was now November. Between homework, studying, pranking with the twins, and being pranked herself, Pandora almost forgot that the first quidditch match of the season began on Saturday. She made sure to reassure Harry that he would be fine. She also gave the Weasley twins a pep talk which they enjoyed.

"Do continue telling us how awesome we are." Fred smirked.

"Yes, it helps boost our confidence." George added.

Pandora laughed, "Shut up. You guys already have plenty confidence."

On Saturday morning, after eating a good breakfast, Pandora headed to the quidditch field. She stood by Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. They had created a banner for Harry that Dean drew and Hermione charmed to flash different colors.

Finally the game began. Gryffindor was the first team to score. A few minutes into the game, Hagrid appeared. Pandora scooched closer to Neville to give him more room next to Hermione and Ron.

"Hello Mr. Hagrid." Pandora greeted.

"Hello to you too, Pandora."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well…" Hagrid tried to find the right words to say. "I've heard your name around the school. With your friends and such."

Pandora nodded, still confused, but went back to watching the game. It was getting very intense, as it always was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Suddenly, Harry spotted the snitch and flew after it. He was blocked by Marcus Flint, causing him to spin off course. The Gryffindor team was given a foul shot because of it. Pandora laughed at Lee Jordan's commentary of the game. She knew Professor McGonagall probably didn't like his commentary but oh well.

A few minutes later, Pandora and many others noticed that Harry was having problems with his broom. It almost looked as if it was bewitched. He couldn't control it at all. Hermione and Ron looked into their binoculars and spoke to each other. Then, Hermione ran off.

"Where's she going off too?" Pandora asked Ron. He just shrugged and continued to watch Harry.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harry got control of his broom again earning cheers from everybody. He sped towards the ground then he clasped his hand to his mouth. He coughed a few times then the snitch came out of his mouth. Pandora screamed and cheered as he held it up to show everyone.

Gryffindor won!

Later, Pandora participated in the party that was held in the common room. When Hermione came in with Harry and Ron, she led Pandora into a corner.

"I trust you Pan so can I tell you something?"

"Yeah of course."

Hermione told her about Harry seeing Snape going towards the third corridor on Halloween night and how he had a limp on his leg afterwards. She told her about how they believe he is trying to get whatever is underneath the trap door guarded by the dog, Fluffy, and that its probably the thing that whoever broke into Gringott's wanted. She explained how Snape was hexing Harry's broom at the match and that she was the one to make him stop. She also said that they were in Hagrid's hut earlier and he accidentally let slip that a man named Nicholas Flamel also has a part in this.

Pandora took a minute to let this information sink in, "I don't know a Nicholas Flamel but I'll help research him. As for Snape, that's actually not that surprising."

* * *

Christmas break finally came. Pandora rode on the rain back to Kings Cross with Hermione. Harry and Ron were staying at Hogwarts and were going to continue to try and figure out who Nicholas Flamel was. When they got to the station, Pandora said goodbye to Hermione and went back home with Andromeda and Ted. Christmas was fun with her family. She gave and received presents from both her family and friends. Nymphadora told her all about her training to be an auror while Pandora told her all about her school life.

The break was over almost as soon as it started, it seemed, and it was time to get back to Hogwarts for the second semester.

* * *

 **And that's the first semester. I bet you all can figure out why Snape hates her and how Hagrid knew her name.**

 **Review and such please! I would greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
